Mi favorito eres tú
by Lonegirl
Summary: Freddie recuerda la primera vez que lo probó. Incluye los resultados de un test realizado por Freddie, pero no son necesarios para entender la historia así que pueden saltarse.


**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **ES LO QUE YO OPINO QUE FREDDIE SINTIÓ DURANTE SU PRIMER BESO, COMO YA HE DICHO CONTIENE RESULTADOS DE UN TEST DE PERSONALIDAD, PUEDES ESCOGER LEERLO (A MI ESTOS DETALLES CIENTÍFICOS ME GUSTAN) O PASAR AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA (EL CUAL HE MARCADO PARA QUE SEA FÁCIL DE ENCONTRAR. QUITANDO EL TEST ES UN FIC BASTANTE CORTO PERO ES DULCE. NO HACE FALTA DECIR QUE ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE, DE SER ASÍ SAM Y FREDDIE NO HABRÍAN CORTADO. FELIZ LECTURA Y AVISADME SI ENCONTRÁIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA.

**Mi sabor favorito eres tú**

Odiaba este tipo de pruebas, eran estúpidas y estaban basadas en una falsa ciencia, al menos eso pensaba él. Esa mañana en lugar del la Señora Briggs, con quién tenían clase a primera hora, apareció el psicólogo del instituto y pasó por todas las mesas dejando en cada una un formulario que contenía un test de personalidad, ya les habían hecho otros antes y los resultados eran muy generalizados así que no esperaba que estos fuesen mejor, contenía preguntas típicas como _"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" _o _"¿Qué te gusta más la noche o el día?"_ todas las preguntas eran del mismo estilo y bastante absurdas a primera vista pero llegó a una que le llamó la atención _"¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito?"_, estaba seguro de que responder, pero antes de hacerlo recordó el momento exacto en el que decidió que ese sería siempre su sabor preferido...

_**FLASHBACK-**_

_No podía creerlo, aunque por fuera mostraba una apariencia serena, por dentro estaba temblando, estaba besando a Samantha Puckett, y no era en absoluto lo que esperaba, conociéndola esperaba que fuese algo tosco, rápido y quizá desagradable pero se encontró con algo completamente diferente, en esencia un beso solo era el contacto entre los labios de dos personas, siempre había pensado eso y por ello no entendía por que los demás le daban tanta importancia a algo que el consideraba asqueroso, ahora se daba cuenta de que no podía estar mas equivocado, lejos de ser desagradable, era adictivo, creía que sería un contacto de menos de un segundo y ya llevaban cinco, no sabía porque pero no se sentía capaz de apartarse, su olor, su textura, su sabor le impedían apartarse de la chica que le maltrataba. No podía describir su olor, no sabía si era a frutas o flores, solo sabía que era embriagador, su textura, era suave, cálida y tierna, tres palabras que jamás habría utilizado para describir a Sam Pucket. Y por último pero no menos importante, su sabor, no conseguía ponerle un nombre, era una mezla de carne, fruta y chocolate,unidas de tal forma que a pesar de sonar desagradable le atraía como un imán al metal, percibió la dulzura propia del chocolate, un toque ácido como el de un limón y una pizca de picante que seguramente se debía a la salsa de las albondigas que venía comiendo, era el mejor sabor que había saboreado nunca. Cuando se separaron y tras recordarse que se odiaban, Sam se fue dejándole solo otra vez, se pasó la lengua por los labios tratando de recordar ese sabor, el sabor de Sam Pucket, el sabor de su primer beso..._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**_

Por más vueltas que le daba no se le ocurría ninguna palabra para nombrarlo, hasta que se decidió con la única frase que, aunque no era suficientemente buena como para expresar algo tan maravilloso, fue la mejor que encontró _"Mi sabor favorito es el de sus labios"._

Como de costumbre, aunque eran pocos alumnos, el psicólogo tardó más de una semana en dar los resultados, que constaban de dos hojas por alumno, Freddie comezó a leer sus resultados:

**(NOTA: ESTE RESULTADO LO HE CONSEGUIDO GRACIAS A DOS TEST REALES, ES BASTANTE LARGO Y COMO HABRÁ A QUIÉN LE PAREZCA ABURRIDO DOY LA OPCIÓN DE PASAR AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA SIN LEERLO)**

"—De 0% a 25% es puntuación baja

—De 25% a 78% es puntuación normal

—De 78% a 100% es puntuación alta

**ESCALA DE AFECTO:**

**75%**_** - Puntuaciones ALTAS indican su disposición a mostrar afecto, a ser cariñoso, expresivos, le gusta cooperar y el grupo, se muestra generoso y activo.**_

_Puntuaciones BAJAS indican que tiende a ser más reservado, formal, más solitario y escéptico hacia el grupo. Prefiere trabajar solo y muestra tendencia a la rigidez y precisión al hacer sus cosas._

_**ESCALA DE CURIOSIDAD INTELECTUAL:**_

_**85% - Una puntuación ALTA indica que tiene buen pensamiento abstracto, mayor cuanto más alta sea la puntuación obtenida, En una puntuación muy alta se le puede percibir como muy inteligente. Puede analizar y comprender rápidamente las ideas o conceptos que se le presenten.**_

_Puntuaciones BAJAS, indican tendencia al pensamiento concreto. Se tiende a interpretar la mayoría de las cosas de manera literal y concreta. Puede tener dificultades para comprender conceptos y para el aprendizaje en general._

_**ESCALA DE ESTABILIDAD EMOCIONAL:**_

_66% - Una puntuación ALTA indica un rasgo de persona realista y estable emocionalmente. Se muestra maduro, con una gran fuerza del yo._

_Puntuaciones bajas indican una tendencia a sentirse frustrado rápidamente bajo condiciones no-satisfactorias, tendencia a evadir la realidad y poca fuerza del yo. A nivel clínico puntuaciones bajas indican insatisfacción, tendencia a los miedos y fobias, a dificultades para dormir y problemas de tipo psicosomático._

_**ESCALA DE ASERTIVIDAD:**_

_61% - Puntuaciones ALTAS indican una tendencia hacia una actitud más dominante. Resulta agradable y atractivo el estar en posición de poder. Puntuaciones muy altas pueden indicar tendencia a la agresividad, competitividad, testarudez, asertividad y a mostrase muy seguro de sí mismo._

_Puntuaciones BAJAS indican una tendencia a la humildad y docilidad. Tendencia a dejarse llevar fácilmente por otros. A ser conformista, pasivo y considerado. Para evitar conflictos en las relaciones interpersonales, se intenta complacer y ganarse la aprobación de los demás._

_ESCALA DE GREGARISMO:_

_19% - Una puntuación ALTA indica una tendencia a ser altamente entusiasta, espontáneo, expresivo, alegre, a ser franco e impulsivo. Las personas con puntuaciones muy altas en este factor suelen ser elegidos como líderes._

_Puntuaciones BAJAS indican tendencia a la sobriedad, prudencia, seriedad, a la introspección y al pesimismo._

_ESCALA DE OBEDIENCIA:_

_93% - Una puntuación ALTA indica tendencia al moralismo, responsabilidad y actuar de acuerdo a las reglas._

_Puntuaciones BAJAS indican una tendencia a no comportase de acuerdo a las reglas, ni a seguir por completo las normas de la sociedad o de su entorno cultural. Tendencia a responder una serie de valores distintos a los que establece la sociedad._

_ESCALA DE AMISTAD:_

_38% - Puntuaciones ALTAS indican que predomina el sistema nervioso parasimpático. Esto permite funcionar con altos niveles de estrés. Puntuaciones muy altas se dan en personas que ignoran las señales que indiquen o presagien peligros externos, les encanta correr riesgos y disfrutan del éxtasis que les produce el ser aventureros._

_Puntuaciones BAJAS indican predominio del sistema simpático. Tendencia reaccionar de manera exagerada a cualquier percepción de posible amenaza. Tendencia a lo seguro, predecible y estable._

_**ESCALA DE SENSIBILIDAD:**_

_62% - Puntuaciones ALTAS indican tendencia a funcionar bajo el dominio de los sentimientos. Puntuaciones MUY ALTAS describen a personas que tienden a ser muy emotivas y de una sensibilidad extrema. Se les puede describir como distraídos, soñadores, intuitivos, impacientes, temperamentales y, por lo general, no son muy realistas._

_Puntuaciones BAJAS indica tendencia regirse por èl pensamiento racional, a lo práctico y al realismo. Puntuaciones MUY BAJAS se dan en personas independientes, responsables, escépticos y, en ocasiones, pueden resultar cínicos y rudos._

_**ESCALA DE DESCONFIANZA:**_

_55% - Puntuaciones ALTAS indican unas fronteras personales tan marcadas que se desconecta del resto de la humanidad. Tendencia a desconfiar de los demás, y a un comportamiento paranoico. Las relaciones interpersonales son generalmente problemáticas, deteriorándose por el exceso de celos, sospechas y el escepticismo._

_Puntuaciones BAJAS indican una tendencia a sentirse parte de un mundo compuesto por toda la humanidad, a confiar en los demás, a adaptarse fácilmente, a preocuparse por sus compañeros. Las personas con puntuaciones muy bajas son abiertos, tolerantes y muy poco competitivos._

_**ESCALA DE IMAGINACIÓN:**_

_63% - Puntuaciones ALTAS indican una tendencia a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. A la distracción y a prestar poca atención a lo que sucede a su alrededor. Puntuaciones muy altas se dan en personas con una gran imaginación, muy creativas, poco convencionales e interesadas sólo en la esencia de las cosas._

_Puntuaciones BAJAS indican tendencia a ser una persona muy realistas y práctica. Tendencia a valorar lo concreto y lo obvio. Bajos niveles de creatividad. En casos de emergencia, tienden a mantener la calma y son capaces de resolver la situación._

_**ESCALA DE RESERVA:**_

_**60% - Una puntuación ALTA indica una tendencia a ser calculador, refinado, diplomático y muy conscientes socialmente.**_

_Puntuaciones BAJAS describen un perfil de persona genuina, abiertas, directa y sincera que no se esfuerza por impresionar a otros._

_**ESCALA DE ANSIEDAD:**_

_**79% - Puntuaciones ALTAS indican una tendencia a expectativas personales muy altas, preocupación excesiva, sentimiento de culpa e inseguridad.**_

_Puntuaciones BAJAS indican una visión muy positiva de su persona, seguridad en sí mismo. Puntuaciones muy bajas puede indicar tendencia a ser insensibles hacia los sentimientos y necesidades de los demás._

_**ESCALA DE COMPLEJIDAD INTELECTUAL:**_

_**84% - Puntuaciones ALTAS indican una tendencia a sentirse menos atado al pasado que el resto de las personas, tendencia a ser muy liberal y cierto rechazo a lo tradicional y convencional. Las personas con puntuaciones MUY ALTAS, por lo general, suelen mostrase intelectuales y escépticos que se preocupan por estar bien informados y están menos inclinados a moralizar y más propensos a experimentar en la vida.**_

_Puntuaciones BAJAS indican tendencia a ser conservadores y tradicionales. Puntuaciones muy bajas se dan en personas que aceptan lo establecido sin cuestionarlo, no les interesa el pensamiento intelectual o analítico y demuestran una marcada resistencia al cambio._

_**ESCALA DE INTROVERSIÓN:**_

_50% - Puntuaciones ALTAS indican una tendencia a ser un individuo autosuficiente que acostumbra a tomar decisiones sin preocuparse por las opiniones ajenas, preferencia a estar solos la mayor parte del tiempo y hacer sus cosas sin pedir ayuda a los demás._

_Puntuaciones BAJAS indican una preferencia por estar en grupo la mayor parte del tiempo y tomar las decisiones en base a lo que piensan otros y lo que establece la sociedad, en vez de utilizar su propio juicio. Necesidad de sentir que se pertenece a un grupo donde se es aceptado y querido._

_**ESCALA DE ORDEN:**_

_**81% - Puntuaciones ALTAS indican una tendencia a controlar las emociones, a ser muy auto-conscientes, compulsivos y perfeccionistas.**_

_Puntuaciones BAJAS indican bajo autocontrol y disciplina. Puntuaciones muy bajas se dan en personas que no le dan importancia alguna a las reglas que establece la sociedad, pero llevan una vida más relajada y menos estresante que los que optienen puntuaciones altas aunque tienden a ser menos exitosos y reconocidos._

_**ESCALA DE EMOCIONALIDAD:**_

_38% - Puntuaciones ALTAS marcan una tendencia a padecer una incomodidad subjetiva constante, impaciencia e incapacidad para mantenerse inactivos._

_**Puntuaciones BAJAS indican una existencia tranquila y relajada, regida por la calma, la paciencia y un alto grado de satisfacción que podría conducir a la vagancia y al conformismo.**_

**TU TIPO DE PERSONALIDAD:**

_Serio y calmado, interesado en una vida segura y tranquila. Extremadamente cauteloso, responsable y digno de confianza. Desarrollados poderes de concentración. Interesado en apoyar y promover tradiciones. Organizado y trabajador, se dedica para cumplir sus metas. Generalmente puede lograr cualquier cometido una vez que pone su mente en ello._

**CARRERAS PARA TI:**

_Ejecutivos de negocios, administradores y gerentes, contadores, policías, detectives, jueces, abogados, médicos, dentistas, programadores de computación, analistas de sistemas, especialistas en computación, auditores, electricistas, profesores de matemáticas, ingenieros mecánicos, siderúrgicos, técnicos, miembros de la milicia._

* * *

**(NOTA: SI NO QUIERES LEER LOS RESULTADOS CONTINÚA LA HISTORIA AQUÍ)**

Freddie leyó el informe atentamente y al terminar pensó _"Bueno, al menos esta vez si es bastante completo"_, en ese momento sonó el timbre y todos comenzaron a salir, cuando solo quedaba él en el aula el psicólogo se le acercó y le dijo:

—¿Sabes?, en todos mis años de trabajo nunca ningún alumno me había contestado que su sabor favorito era "ese", debió de ser un chica muy especial ¿no?

—Más de lo que usted se imagina—Contestó con una sonrrisa

Después de eso salió al pasillo donde se encontró con su mejor amiga, Carly y su novia, Samantha o Sam para quienes quieren conservar su anatomía intacta, se acercó a ellas, saludó a la primera y se acercó a Sam para darle un profundo beso. Desde que empezarón a salir y volvió a probar ese sabor se volvió adicto, y era una adicción que no pensaba superar, tras finalizar su beso y con las frentes todavía juntas, acercó lentamente su boca al oído derecho de su "demonio rubio" y le susurró:

—_Eres mi sabor favorito_

**Bueno, espero que me digáis lo que os ha parecido, bueno, decente, malo, malísimo, lo borro...**


End file.
